lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl
Supergirl '''is one of the Polybag characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71340 Polybag for the DC Comics franchise. Background Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara is actually older than Kal-El (Superman); she was a teenager when he was a baby. When Krypton was attacked by Brainiac, he took Kandor with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo. After Brainiac's attack, her father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City, her parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. After some initial confusion, Kara was found by Superman and trained by Wonder Woman. She was captured by Darkseid, and after being brainwashed, attacked her own cousin. Superman defeated her and returned her to Earth, where he faked her death so Darkseid would not come looking for her. She then assumed the role of Supergirl. However, she felt out of place, not sure where she really belonged. Kara was uncomfortable with her cousin's over-protectiveness, and she could not hang out with her Earth-Two counterpart Power Girl since their powers went haywire whenever they touched. She found kindred spirits in her other "cousin" Superboy and fellow alien Starfire. World ''DC Comics': Metropolis Abilities * Flight * Laser ** Melt Ice * Invulnerability * Super Strength * X-Ray Vision * Underwater Swimming (Dive) * Red Lantern Quotes Red Lantern Trivia * She is the fourth invulnerable character that is playable in the game. ** Superman, Wonder Woman and Gamer Kid are the other three. * She is the fourth character to not include a vehicle or a gadget, the other three being Gandalf, Wyldstyle,and Green Arrow. * She is also the second Kryptonian playable in the game. * Supergirl gets a ponytail hairpiece instead of the hairpiece she had in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * She was the host for the second Meet That Hero ''trailer, introducing and interacting with E.T.. * She and Green Arrow are characters that were first leaked for Year 2. She is now confirmed to be a Starter Pack figure exclusive to the Playstation 4. * Kari Wahlgren, who voiced her in ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, will reprise her role in this game. **Despite this however her direction is noticeably toned down. * She and Green Arrow are the only Year 2 characters that do not unlock battle arenas. ** Because of this it's unknown why they have gold tags. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Freeze Breath Ability Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Physical Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Polybag Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Playstation Exclusive Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Keys Category:TV Show Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Exclusive Characters